Revived Past
by WOWtreehugger
Summary: The Charred Council asks Strife, the rider of the white horse, and one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, to track down a person who had attacked him. They only tell him that the person is Fey, and tell him to go. Who is this person? What will happen to them? Will Strife even be able to fine them? Maybe with a name.
1. Chapter 1

AN: As you read this you will probably see that this is my first Fan Fiction. I accept all comments, as long as they are true and reasonable, so no trolling! Now that I think about it, if you are a troll... You probably won't listen to me anyway, but whatever. So as you probably know this is a FF about Darksiders (hopefully you knew that), but mostly about Strife (and other characters, Strife is just the one from the game). Originally I was going to do one with Fury, considering neither have a lot of stories, but someone started one up with her that is continuing so I am going to continue one with Strife, that way I don't upset the balance or something. Also, it is set after the apocalypse, when most of the humans have returned and the Horseman are still with the Council, and I am bringing in Fey, so if you don't know, it's fairies, elementals, dryads, ect. stuff like that.

Chapter 1

Strife, rider of the white horse, sat under a tree, fiddling with his two guns, Mercy, a black four barrel pistol, and Redemption, a white revolver style pistol. His natural facade was covered by a white mask that only showed his eyes and covered more than half his head, almost being considered a helmet, he had a long wine colored scarf that covered his neck, parts of his chest and back. He had a thin black cloth that covered nearly all of his body, with the exception of his head and arms. His arms, legs, and waist, were armored by steel, the same metal of his mask.

The horseman sat fixated on his work in though. He had recently been attacked by an unknown man who apparently really liked the shadows and arrows. The man was fast and fought in the trees making it hard for Strife to see who it was, that didn't stop him from hitting the man. He had got the man once in the leg, the man fled higher up, to his surprise it was to no avail, the man kept attacking. After that, Strife might have hit the man aging, but would have no evidence of it. Unless he met the man. One thing puzzled Strife, how the man was attacking, it seemed more like training or a test, rather than full-on combat.

Strife was broken from his thoughts and work. The Charred Council had summoned him. He stood up and called upon his steed, Conquest. The horse was the biggest of the four horse, and the whitest, not by much, because Ruin is quite massive and Despair is a deathly pale. The rider gave the horse a quick pat on the neck before he mounted him. The pair stepped through the portal that the Council had summoned to bring Strife to them.

On the other side of the portal was a crescent shaped island surrounded by lava, Strife on the tip of the island moved to the center so he could be in the full presence of the Council. The Charred Council was the same entity but in three "bodies" so to speak. Their true form was unknown, but know they resembled jagged stone heads with fire in the center of each head, shone out through the mouth and eyes. Each had different personalities, but they always to get to the same arrangement.

Once Strife was in the center his dismounted and kneeled only to stand back up again, crossing his arms. "Can I ask why I was summoned?" Strife started.

"**We have a mission for you. One that can, not, be repeated to the others**," The one on the right answered.

"Why can't I tell anyone? Not saying I would, but, why?" Strife unfolded his arms, wondering what this assignment is for, and why they asked him.

"**This assignment is one that deals with the past, a past that needs to be put to rest. After the resurrection of humanity, a problem has arose, dealing with a certain 'problem'**," The left one spoke. "**We have chosen you to carry out this task, because we believe you have already had confrontation with one of the ****_pest_**."

"Well can I know what _pest_ I encountered?" Strife refolded his arms, trying to recall something or someone who the Council considers a pest.

The one in the middle decided to answer after a few seconds of silence. "**The Fey. We need you to find the one who attacked you and bring it to us. We will send you information as you go that might change your task. The Fey are strong and unpredictable.** **Once you have found it, your task will not be over, don't forget that.**"

Strife stood there digesting the new information. What are Fey? He though. And what does he mean by 'not over'?

Before Strife could ask any question they all said in unison, "**We know you have question, but there is no time, go to Eden, there you can find your information, and seek Vulgrim. He may be of use to you. Collect your souls and go!**"

With that being said, Strife mounted Conquest and rode through the portal to Eden, but only after he picked up the souls the Council offered.

Eden was still recovering the false apocalypse, the last time Strife had seen Eden was when, he, and his siblings, Death, War, and Fury, where trying to save Wars name. Ever since then his brothers and sister had been sent on missions non-stop missions and tasks the Council asked of them. Strife had been lucky to have a week off from missions, but now he felt this task would be longer than normal. He didn't like the feeling of not knowing what he was up against. The only thing he knew was the Council is worried, the one he met really liked hiding, and the information needed to find said man that attacked him was on Eden. This didn't look to good.

Strife was deep enough in thought that he had road into a settlement, the Council had placed the portal around a area so the Horseman could find the place quickly, and luckily it was easy if find.

The people of the settlement a just stared at the Horseman, wondering if there was a problem that he need to fix. The humans here had all been use to the Horsemen coming and going through their town, but usually there was a problem when they did, but there were no problems as of now. Most of the men had beards and thick clothing to protect their thin bodies from the cold or the sun, the women had thick hair and clothes and most had basket in their hands. The children that where there where shoved inside or pulled to their mothers or fathers.

Strife just road on, looking for something, but he had no idea what he should be looking for.

Strife pulled Conquest to a stop, he scanned the crowd of human. He looked to the closest one to him that was on his right, it was a short man with a long beard that reached down to his chest, he had a fishers hat on a striped shirt with blue-jeans and boots. He facial features where clouded by dirt and hair.

"Do you know what Fey are? Or someone who would know?" Strife knew this probably sounded stupid, but how else was he supposed to do it?

The man had a squeaky high-pitched voice ask he spoke, "I don't recon I know much about 'em, aren't they them things with wings? Fairies a believe they called, yea, that all I know. You could always ask Mari about 'em. He aot to know. He down in da' last tent on da' right."

The man pointed to a plain white tent, it was on the left but Strife decided we would keep it in this time. The motioned Conquest to go to the tent. When they got there, Strife dismounted and walked on in. The tent was filled with books and a make-shift bed made out of hay, there was also a candle next to a man who had his back to the Horseman. He had a white shirt and black pants, he had no shoes and unlike all the other men, no beard. When the man realized that someone was in the tent he turned around and almost jumped out of the tent in fright. He wasn't as dirty as the others either.

"Do you know anything, and I do mean anything, about Fey?" Strife asked with a hint of hope and a hint of anger. Why couldn't the Council just tell him? Unless...

"F-fey? L-like, l-like _Fey_?" The man asked, clearly intimidated by Strife.

"Wow, I am dealing with a complete genius," Strife said with all the sarcasm he could muster. "Yes, l-like Fey," Trying to insult the man's stutter.

The man took the insult and cleared his throat before continuing. "I know that they have, uh, been healing the land for some time now. But that, that's all I know."

Strife looked at the man who was starting to sweat and turned to leave, the man was about to speak but Strife did care to listen. He mounted his steed and road out of the town in search of Vulgrim. Great, I get to deal with him too, Strife thought.

Luckily, this area was a place Strife use to come often on missions, so it was not as hard as it would originally be to find Vulgrim. When he came up on the runes swaying in the air, he knew he was in the right place. The runes would clink together filling the air with a soft chime, as the pare walked to the demon merchants hole.

"Well, well, well, Strife, has come to see me now has he. How can I be of service?" The demon came from the serpent hole and glided around Strife as he dismounted. Vulgrim was thin and with no muscle, he had large horns and a twisted smile that was made of teeth, his eyes where a sick green with a small white dot that indicated his irises. His wings looked like they had been ripped off, and he had various "knick-knacks" hanging from him.

Strife clenched his jaw at the demons scratchy voice. "What can you tell me about Fey?"

Vulgrim looked at Strife like he had just asked the meaning of life. It took a few seconds for the demon the collect himself with his usual facade. "The Fey are expensive, is what they are. Only if you have what-"

Strife cut him off but releasing the souls the Council gave. He didn't realize how many the Council gave him till Vulgrim ate them.

"You really want to know! Ha! Three-hundred thousand souls! Why is something that hasn't existed for longer than anyone has been alive so important to you, or shall I say, the Charred Council?" Vulgrim surprised by the offer but Strife guessed it was more that he was intrigued rather than surprised.

"I don't know that's why I am here. Now, what do you know about the Fey? I believe that is enough for you to tell me all you know, and then some." Strife getting irritated with the lack of answers and pile of questions.

"Oh, it very much will," Vulgrim had a smile wider than he has ever had. "The most I know about the Fey is that they are nature-obeying tricksters. They have two courts, Winter and Summer, there is rumor about a secret court but no proof."

"I am not here for rumors, Vulgrim, just tell me what you know."

"Touchy now are we, anyways, as I was saying. The two courts would fight at the changing of seasons in a clear battle of who would win, it was inevitable, never the less, they fought. The Fey are powerful cunning creatures, well most anyway. Most if not follow the law of Nature."

"Do you know the rules of 'Nature'?" Strife asked as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

"I am afraid, no, no one knows the 'laws of Nature' it just is. I believe that was the point to their reason, but that would be last that I know of the Fey."

"What! You mean I gave you three-hundred thousand souls, for, for that!? There has to be more than that!" Strife walking up to Vulgrim, almost about to shoot him, before he stopped himself. "What other than information do you know, merchant?"

Vulgrim's smile only got wider. "Why my dear Horseman, calm down, I am just a humble merchant, nothing more, and I can sell you what you want."

Vulgrim pulls out a piece of parchment and hands it to Strife, who is now eyeing the demon down for motive. Vulgrim left with, "Strife, just remember, names carry power." Vulgrim left back to the serpent holes.

The Horseman, thought about what the merchant said and opened the piece of parchment it read: _To my best customer, Strife, I give you a portal to the Fey and a name, Naerdiel. _

AN: If you have ideas for the story, just tell me and I will try to add it. (like characters and stuff)


	2. Chapter 2 A Name?

AN: So apparently you guys are awesome and want me to 'update soon', so I will. I know some of you guys are like "What Da Hell She Sayin'" well hopefully I can clear that up as soon as possible. Before I forget, tell me anything or anyone you want me to add to the story, you can be blunt or not, but if you want your idea in the story just ask and I will try to weave it into the story. Now let us read.

Chapter 2 A Name?

Strife studied the paper intently, trying to find the portal or a map to a portal. He clearly thought the portal was more important than a simple name, why would Vulgrim even give it to him like it was the most important thing on the parchment.

"The next time the Council says that Vulgrim might be of use, I am leaving," Strife said bluntly. "Who is Na-" Strife looked at the name closely. "Who is _Naerdiel_ anyway?"

Strife fixated on the parchment, failed to see his work he had pulled upon.

"You call me by my name, but I come by my title," A soft yet strong voice spoke, directed to Strife. "Who called?" The voice paused.

Strife slight jumped when the person spoke, but managed not to show it when he turned to see a tall human looking woman. She was a woman. Strife notice that first about her. She held herself with pride or maybe more like grace. She rolled her shoulders back showing how tall she really was, which was as tall as Strife, if not taller. Her hair has a deep and dark brown, almost black. She had a pearl white shirt that only covered her chest and shoulders, it was lined in brown and in the center, between her small breast, was a wine colored flower that closely resembled a rose. She had red beads that were lined together and hugged her torso and belt. Her skirt was of the same material as her shirt, but had a more brownish tint to it and petals on it, it also only covered her waist and most of her left leg stopping at her knee. She had a red sash that made up her belt that was incredibly long and hung loosely to her waist and thigh. But what caught Strife's attention the most was that her ears were long and pointed back, her eyes were purple and glowed slightly, and she had a tattoo on her stomach that was mostly just sharp lines but in the center was a tiger.

Strife was fixated on her beautiful form he had not realized who long he had been staring at her. The woman growing impatient started, "Well I don't believe I _needed_ your name, but I think it would help. Just saying."

Strife broke from his concentration and looked up into her slender face. "I, I am Strife." He cough after he realized his mistake making the situation awkward.

"Oh, I know, but I needed to know you know." Strife at her like she was crazy as she folded her arms.

"Well, most people in this situation would tell me_ their_ name." Strife now crossing his arms.

"No, most people in this situation would punch you and tell you to leave," She said with a smirk, only to receive a scowl from Strife. "Besides you already know my name."

Strife taught about it a few seconds. "Naerdiel?"

She looked at him with a 'are you kidding face'. "No. Totally _not _the name you _summoned_ me with, not at all," Her voice dripped with sarcasm to the point Strife believed he could see it.

"Well, _Naerdiel_," He said with sarcasm," Why did Vulgrim give your name?"

"I don't know. I don't even-" She paused for a second. "Wait, you are that man in the forest? With the guns?"

Strife looked at her, unaware of how to answer.

She continued her description, "You're the rider of the white horse. Are you not?"

She looked at him almost pleadingly. "Um, yes, why?"

When Naerdiel heard these words she smile widely. "You have-" She stopped herself before continuing, "I can only ask you, will you help me? My people are in danger and will not listen to me."

Strife uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to her. "Why would I help you? I don't even know you, and have no motive to help your cause."

She looked to her left and back at him. "You have to promise, not to overreact, ok?"

The Horseman looked her in the eye before consenting with it. Naerdiel looked down at her leg and moved away her skirt from her left leg reveling a bandage that wrapped around her thigh, and had a small blood spot in the center over the wound. Strife almost instantly realized who she was. He also remembered how bad of a shot she was.

"You are the one who attacked me!" Strife yelled at her.

"Well at least you're not overacting, but yes, and I wasn't attacking you, I was studying you. There's a difference." She said as she stepped back and let go of her skirt.

"I don't care! Why?!"

"Because, I wanted to see if you could help me. I wasn't trying to hit you, and I didn't, but if you don't wish to help, you don't have to." She looked at him honestly, she had a look of disappointment and fear across her form that was easy to read.

Strife seemed to be calmed by this and lowered his voice. "Well, I need you anyway. I will help you, _if _I can, if you come with me. The Charred Council wants to see you."

Naerdiel look at him in confusion. "Why? I would have thought after nearly two billion years they would have forgotten."

Strife furrowed his eyes at her. "Two billion, I heard right, right?" She nodded. "Well, um, ok then. They want to see you because... I don't know really, they didn't really specify."

"Well I don't think that is such a good idea, but I guess I have no choice if I want your help."

The woman tilted her head down showing that she was ready. Strife in turn summoned Conquest and mounted him, holding out his hand for Naerdiel. She looked at his hand before taking it and being pulled behind him on the massive steed. She placed her arms on his shoulders and the trio road on, to the portal that the Council had used to get Strife to Eden in the first place.

When the three got to the Council's domain, Naerdiel jumped off the steed, ignoring the protest of the Horsemen. She walked to the lava and when she approached a path was made for her so she could be up front in the full presence of the Charred Council. Strife was about to follow when the path fell except where Naerdiel stood.

"If you had to get someone else to get me, you must have forgotten the importance of a name. Now what is it you want?" She stated her words in a stern way, like a mother to a child who is to learn.

The middle head answered first, "**Naerdiel, after the failed apocalypse, the Fey returned to heal the world, of to no concern of the Council's**."

The left one continued, "**But with the return of the Fey, came the return of the, original demons along with the layers of the abyss, and the original angels, the Archangels of the Silver Tower.**"

The right one spoke, "**Three of the most powerful beings have returned. At this extent, no one will survive. Not even, the Fey.**"

Naerdiel now sitting cross-legged on the platform, with her hand running through her hair slowly. "This cannot be, I was there when we sent them away, all of them. There is no way they could have gotten out. The Fey even looked over it for the past two billion years to ensure they would never get out, even to the point where we were forgotten! And only the healers and menders left, they don't work with the Webb Stone! They should have died a long time ago, " Her voice was filled with concern, dread, fear, confusion, and anger.

The middle one decided to continue. "**The Fey are going through problems of their own, but they need to know. If they don't there will be no possible hope out of this.**"

"You think that I can do that? I was cast out of the order long ago, while I still hold my title, I no longer hold its power. There is nothing I can do to convince them. But we may need to combine the realms again."

"**No that cannot even be an option. It is too soon**, " All three said in unison.

Naerdiel stood up at this point and looked at all of them like they were crazy. "What if it is the only option we have? What then? Just sit back and die? The humans in this realm might not be prepared but when has anyone? You put them at such a low rank, they are more than fragile slow beings, they have the same potential as the humans in the other realms, bring them together, there will be war, but they will learn fast, they always do, " She spoke as if she was teaching them as a superior and they took it too, when she talked she would move her hands to show how she felt about it.

"If you forget what they use to be you won't see what they will become, I believe you have already made that mistake before." She cut a glance at Strife.

"**Do not test our knowledge nor our judgment. We do this for the balance**, "The left snapped.

"And don't you dare test your superior, who has more experience than you will ever gain. If you do this for the balance, then why aren't you doing anything?" She started to turn and the path came back. "I have served my life more than I can count for the balance, but if I see something that could destroy everything ever known, then I fight it, even if it goes against the balance, because if I don't then there will be nothing to keep at balance."

With that being said she walked to the center where Strife stood waiting in awe. He had never seen someone speak as equal and especially not superior to the Charred Council. She walked past him and he followed.

"**Strife,** " They said together. "**Go with her and ensure the Fey are notified of this epidemic**." Naerdiel scoffed when they called it an 'epidemic'."**We will contact the other three Horsemen and tell them of the events, they will be given missions, but this is yours, and make sure it gets done!**"

"Come, pretty boy, you get to go to the '_famous_' Realm of the Fey. Word of advice, anything that looks like it can kill you, it can, if it looks like it can't kill you, it can."

Instead of the portal the Council use for them, Naerdiel had summoned one of her own, because the Council doesn't have access to the Realm of the Fey, only Fey do. The two past though the portal to the first realm.


	3. Chapter 3 The Realm of the Fey

AN: Shout out to - Like u would care -, for the character Aivanna. I thank you for your idea. Anyone who wishes to send me anything, please feel free. Now let us read.

Chapter 3 The Realm of the Fey

The smell was of a well kept garden, in the middle of a forest. Strife took a step, once on the outside of the portal, and was instantly hit by this warmth. The air was thick and soothing in the realm of the Fey. There were trees that lined the area, almost making a wall. The grass was thick and long with a few flowers sprouting out of the tangled mass. There was a pond near him, the water was clear and clean, and it seemed to flow on its own. The sky was a crystal blue that was complemented by a golden star shining brightly in the sky. He could feel the stars warmth glaze over his skin like water. He looked around in amassment by the realms stunning beauty.

"Are you coming?" Naerdiel asked as she walked through the trees.

Strife scrambled his thoughts and turned to follow. When he caught up to her, she looked darker. She just seemed so at peace and relaxed, she didn't have an emotion, she was just... There.

Naerdiel realized Strife was studying her and she knew why. "The Fey is my home. It does this to all Fey, they become more like their court, like a flower does in a garden, it's at peace. At _home_," She said the last part with what sounded like sorrow. None the less, she answered his unspoken question, he would ask more unspoken questions, but was worried she would actually answer them.

"Why did the Council... Treat you the way they did?" Strife had to ask, it had been bothering him, and since they were probably not going to stop anytime soon, Strife decided he would try and pass the time.

"Like what?" She asked as they continued walking, her gaze ever forward.

"Well... Equal."

She cut a glance at him and then forward again. "For starters, the Fey are also keepers of balance. The balance of nature, but still balance. The Council keeps balance of society, but to have balance there you need nature at peace. I mean you don't was a war between trees and angles do you?"

Strife chuckled at her comment and listened. "Well while you laugh, that war is just still going, the angles stand no chance." They both burst into laughter. Her gaze started to shift from him to forward as they laughed.

When the two calmed down she continued, "But you wanted to know why the Council was at a equal stance, well that is the background of it."

"I use to be held at high regard to the courts, for that, a long time ago, I use to consult with the Council a lot. Mostly because I was the Hunter of the Autumn Moon, and would go to different worlds and realms doing business for the Lady."

Strife asked, "Do you not still hold that title? You say it like you no longer have it."

"I do, but, the power behind the title, I no longer carry."

"And who is the Lady?"

She looked at him as she spoke, "A lady you don't ever want to upset. She is basically the queen of the Fey, to put it simply. What she says goes. Her words are the same thing as the Law's of Nature, absolute."

Strife thought about it and let it sit. "How did she get her power? The nature thing, I mean."

She looked forward. "She was picked by Nature. That might sound stupid to you, but it's not really. Like at one point I almost became the holder of the crown, luckily I didn't, but the reason is if you are true enough that Nature can bind its soul to yours, it will and that gives you a chance to take to crown."

The Horseman started to feel like Naerdiel was only give him more questions. "How did you almost become 'holder'?"

"Well..." She rubbed the back of her neck before she answered. "I am apparently, _true_ enough, to where that Nature..." She gestured her hands indicating what she was implying. "So to that, well let's just say, me and the Lady had a falling out, and I won. But I didn't kill her, I was to angry at her to kill her, so I left her."

"What happened after you left?" Strife now quite intrigued was right next to her.

"As I left, she stripped me of the power I held, I know why too. She knew I was right. She didn't want anyone to believe me so she had told me to keep silent, and as a loyal Fey, I must obey." A hint of anger was in her speech as she said this.

"That is part of the reason I came to you, for help, I mean."

Strife looked at her surprised. "Why, what did you fight over?"

She just looked at you like she just told him why. "She told me not to repeat it, I might be exempt from the Law's of Nature, but not from her word."

"So what if she told you not to. Just tell me." Strife now thinking she was just complaining.

"I know you don't know much about Fey stuff, but when I said her word is like law, I ment it." She was now looking directly at him.

"So, break the law."

"I can't." Her voice was calm but strong. The two now had stopped.

She continued. "Strife, Fey cannot break the Law's of Nature, unless you are one with Nature, but the Lady's words are _like_ the Law's, Fey can physically not break the Law's or her words. There is no possible way to do this. This shell we live in will not let us break it."

Strife took a moment to digest this before answering, "So unless you are with Nature, you cannot break the Law's or word's?"

"Yes." She sounded relieved as continued walking.

As Naerdiel walked ahead he felt a pang of déjà vu. He studied her and started walking again, trying to place where he had done this before.

Unable to remember where or even when he had seen her or someone like her before, he decided to ask more questions, because why not.

"Well, what do you need my help with?" Strife said now walking next to her again.

She looked at him. "I need your help in stopping corruption in the Fey."

"Wait, what? I believe you just said, _corruption_?!"

"Well yea, because I did say it. Why what's the big deal?" She asked a little worried.

"Well for starters, it caused the apocalypse," He said it like it was clearly a issue.

She looked at him in a way that a teacher dose a student that is clueless. "Precisely why I need help, I know nothing of this enemy and need someone who does. And if it has corrupted the Lady, well let's just say that the apocalypse that you just when through, won't be anything to the Armageddon that is upon everyone at this point. Because, there will be nothing to bring back."

Her look was hard and stern, and her words where nothing less. She continued, "This wouldn't have been as big of a deal, if, the demons and angles of another time hadn't come back. But now that they have, I need to convince the Fey to take arms against them, and if they a corrupted I can't do that, because they won't listen!" She started yelling at herself rather than Strife.

Strife now feeling a pang of guilt as her eyes turned to sorrow at the thought of losing her home and everything with it. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She felt uncomfortable with him so close, but accepted the notion of the gesture.

Strife, liking the fact he was so close, still felt bad for the woman, she was facing the possibility of losing her life, not her soul, but her work, her dreams, her loves, her... Home. Strife might not have known what having a home was like, for the fact he never really had a place to call home, knew it must be devastating.

"Strife... Strife, you know, you can let go, right?" Naerdiel said, now muffled slightly, because Strife had pulled her head into his neck.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say, _princess_," Strife said, trying to evoke something from her.

Her reaction was to bite him.

"Ow! Why would you do that!?" Strife now let go of Naerdiel and clamping his neck mostly from shock rather than pain.

She pointed at him with a smirk across her face. "Don't ever call me princess."

"What are you two doing?" A voice from the trees said to them.

Naerdiel looked up in confusion. "Aivanna? Is that you?"

A graceful woman jumped down into the clearing. She had soft strait brown hair with small pink flowers and petals that laid on her head. Her skin was tan and smooth, she was small and petite. Her eyes were a icy blue, and her face had freckles covering her cheeks and nose. She wore a mithril chain shirt that hugged her small form, her legs covered by soft white leather shorts. She had a green leaf pouch that was slung over her shoulder. Strife also noticed her ears were much like Naerdiel, but they were longer and greenish at the tips.

"Yep! How did you guess?" She smiled wildly. Her face showed innocence and curiosity.

"Because no one could be as chipper as you, "Naerdiel said with a soft smile.

"Who's you friend, Hunter?" Aivanna looked a Strife and pointed.

Strife didn't let Naerdiel say anything. "My name is Strife. Now shoo."

Before Strife could say more, Naerdiel lifted her hand and hit the Horseman on the back of the head. It was quick enough so he couldn't stop it, but not so he wouldn't notice.

Before he could speak she said, "Be aware of what I said earlier. While she might not kill you, I won't hesitate." She spoke in a low dull tone so only Strife could hear it.

"Hunter! Calm down. I am sure Strife is just unaware of your meaning. He will get it I am sure. Hey! I am not a child!" Aivanna shouted at Strife.

Strife looked at the little woman in shock.

Naerdiel decided she would enlighten Strife on this, as she turned around to leave. "By the way, Strife, Aivanna, yea she can read minds."


	4. Chapter 4 Tea

AN: Not much to say, but, as I will for most of the story, ask if anyone has ideas, and wants to share, please by all means feel free to express them to me. It is not that I don't have ideas it's just, why be the only person involved in a story that is technically not mine. I say 'not mine' because I was not the one who made Darksiders, just to clear it up for some people. Now one more question before we continue, what genre do you want it to be? I know it says Adventure/Fantasy, but is there a genre you think I should add? (like: add a mystery, making it a mystery also, or romance, things like that). Or should I make it a strict Adventure/Fantasy? You tell me. Now let us read.

Chapter 4 Tea

Almost on cue, when Naerdiel relayed the information of Aivanna's talent to Strife, he, like everyone when a mind reader is around, thought of the most embracing thing he could. Though Aivanna didn't react.

Naerdiel had already disappeared into the forest, leaving the two alone.

Strife watched Naerdiel leave till he could not sense her anymore. A small giggle erupted from the small woman's throat, making Strife look at her, only to see the woman bent over giggling.

"Really? How _mature_," Aivanna said, and continue laughing. "And you call me a child, me!"

Strife, now starting to get flustered, turned to her and said, "Stop it! And I do call you a child, because you are one!"

At that, Aivanna ceased her laughing. She looked at the Horseman and shook her head as she walked in the direction Naerdiel headed, and said, "You have a _lot_ to learn about the Fey and its people."

Strife watched her walk off till she was out of sight before he continued. He was unsure if he would be able to make it through this, well or not. Naerdiel was... Ok, in his opinion, she was much like him on some things, like her sarcasm and smart remarks, but he had not been around her enough to know more. Though he did like her sarcasm, just he would prefer it not directed at him. Aivanna was different. Not much to say but childish and weird. What was with the mind-reading thing? Never the less, no matter how small she was he would have to keep an eye on her, just to be safe. He didn't know anything about these people. He wondered if he ever would.

The forest would have been much easier to navigate if it was not for the thick shrubbery. Strife noticed how the other two were moving at a much easier and smooth pace, while he was falling father behind with each stride. He noticed this because it started to become harder and harder to follow their prints and scents. And in an unknown land, this was troublesome.

To the Horseman's surprise he tripped on a tree root. He was so careful not to trip on all of the shrubbery he missed a root that stuck out of the ground nearly by a foot. How could a warrior of his caliber, fall to such a obvious obstacle?

Strife, trying to regain what pride was left, stood up and dusted himself off and continued through the forest. He made it a good ten feet before he fell, again. This time when he got up the root sunk back into the ground. He stared at the spot awhile before he dashed through the forest in hopes he wouldn't trip. This only made him fall harder on the next root.

He noticed that Naerdiel was in front of him too. He looked up half expecting her to be mocking him, but when he looked at her she bent down to help him up. Her face was neutral and uncaring, which kind of hurt.

Before he could say anything to resolve his situation, after she helped him up, she took his wrist and started to run in the direction she had apparently came.

Strife, being pulled along by Naerdiel, realized the trees around them where moving and were trying to knock them over. Every time a root would lift up from the ground, Naerdiel would pull Strife over or closer to make sure he would not fall, she on the other hand would move over them with grace. With her leading the way Strife had no problem running through the thick forest.

The vines that draped down from the tree limbs swaying freely, were now trying to strike them like a blade. Strife reached with his free hand for Mercy, once his hand was wrapped around the gun he pulled his hand up about to shoot the vines down. Naerdiel seemed in panic when the click of the gun was heard. At her panic she grabbed the gun. She now faced Strife and was pacing backwards, she brought his hand down and slid the gun back in its holster. She looked him in the eyes for his approval before running forward again.

Strife very much did not approve but assumed she had good reason to do so, he would ask her later.

The trees started to, change. Their tall and thick masses started to become more humanoid, almost. They looked like tall slender humans with brown hair and leaves in them, instead of hands or feet they had tree branches, some even had leaves sprouting from them. Their dark skin was covered in dirt, bark, moss, mushrooms, and other earth oriented things.

The, trees? Where now running at them, or more like gliding to them. But Naerdiel was determined to get out. The tree in front of the duo where nothing compared to her. When they came upon a tree that was directly in front of them and there was no way around it, Naerdiel pulled Strife closes enough to where he was forced to either stumble over her, resulting in both of them to fall, or, to put his hands on her shoulders. He chose the latter. With his hands now on her shoulders she grabbed his hands and pulled down making Strife move closer to where his chest was at her back. Strife only noticed that she had a lot of hair, as it flowed in his face.

It became harder to walk as their feet where trying to walk on the same spot, but that changed when she jumped into the tree, taking Strife with her. With his arms securely around her torso when she jumped he had to follow, but it did require a lot of strength.

Now somewhat safe in the trees, that where changing into people, Naerdiel let go of Strife's arms and grabbed his wrist again. Walking in the trees was easy, if they were not trying to attack you. Since they were, Strife had to concentrate on where his footing was going or he would not alone fall, but he would bring both of them down.

Eventually, after running quiet awhile, the two started to feel the weight of their epidemic. Strife's muscles started to tighten. He could see Naerdiel was slowing down and her grip on his hand was loosening.

When the sound of rushing water was heard, Naerdiel perked up. It only took a minute for Strife to realize what the sound was and what she had in mind.

The duo jumped down and Naerdiel's grip tightened. She took off fast enough so that Strife wouldn't have as much time to react to what she was doing. Once past the trees, the two came to a cliff and on the cliff was a waterfall. The trees where still after them, but Naerdiel was after the waterfall. Strife was unsure about her intentions, or if they would get out, but he followed her never the less.

When the Horseman felt the water on his legs he soon felt the ground below him go. He no longer felt Naerdiel's hand on his wrist, which caused him to panic for a second. He stopped when he felt her pull his arms together and collide with his back. He felt slightly relieved at that but he was about to plummet into water that could be a foot deep or one hundred. She pulled Strife's hands into and diving position, she left one hand there keeping his hands together and the other around him so he wouldn't fly away.

When they hit the water Strife fell unconscious due to the impact of the water and exhaustion.

XX

Strife is heavy, she thought. The water and his mass did not help to her thin body. She was built for speed and dexterity, not strength. How she even pulled him out of the water was unbelievable, especially considering she was exhausted to the point where once she got him out she passed out next to him.

XX

Strife woke up next to Naerdiel who was passed out and wet, her hair draped over her face. He felt horrible, his body was tense and he had a headache that felt like a dagger stabbing him, not to mention he was exhausted. He stood up only to realize that was a bad idea, and sat back down. He stretched trying to relieve some of the tenseness from his body. It helped a little, but not enough.

The Horseman laid back down and looked up. The sky was darker, it wasn't night but still darker. The sunset that was east (from what he could guess) left the sky in a beautiful array of soft colors. He could see blues, purples, reds, yellows, oranges, greens, and pinks, all coming together to make a beautiful sunset.

He didn't realize it, but he had let his guard down at the beauty of the realm, with its alluring sights and sounds. It was defiantly a place that anyone could lose themselves, even Death.

Strife felt his body relax and loosen, which caused him to fall asleep.

XX

The Horseman woke up to a soft humming and the smell of food. He sat up to see a woman sitting over a fire with a leaf over it with something in it.

He recognized the woman to be Naerdiel, he also remembered what had happened the day before. He felt sore but at least not tense.

He stood up which grabbed the woman's attention. She looked up and smiled softly before looking back at the fire. He took a few steps to the fire and sat down, stretching his arms.

"So, how's life?" Naerdiel asked as she poured a leaf cup of liquid that was a light brown color.

Strife took to makeshift cup and looked at the liquid before answering. "Wonderful, you?" He said sarcastically.

She smile at his comment. "Well, really tiring."

She looked at how hesitant he was to drink the liquid. "You know, if you take that mask off you can actually drink it, and I promise I didn't poison it."

He looked at her and back at the cup, he brought his hand up to remove his mask. He placed the white shield on his leg.

Naerdiel looked at him and looked away not caring much of what his true façade was.

He had a very angular face. His cheek bones high, thin lips, and chin sharp. His eyes enclose by thick eyebrows and tall forehead that had stray hairs draped across it. He would be deemed quite handsome if it were not for the fact that if you looked beyond that he looked like he had seen better times. He held invisible and visible scars that each had a story of their own, good and bad.

"What is it?" Strife asked. He turned his attention towards her.

"Green tea, "She answered softly.

With that he looked at the liquid deeper. He had never had tea before. Let alone green tea. He brought the tea up to his lips and took it in.


End file.
